Paine's Vidina
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: ONESHOT Basically Paine after Vegnagun, starts from the Good Ending. PARALAI, slightly T&Y and R


Oh, Yevon. Oh, Yevon, it's finally over.

"Once my friends and I dreamed of flying. We would sail a ship with me as its captain. In time, I would become that captain. I found a new ship with new friends. My ship was the Youth League."

I guess we'll never fly now, will we? We can't go back to where we were- we can be the people we once were… everything's changed now. We've got to change with it.

"Others chose a different path. Their boat was New Yevon."

"You know, I realise I'm like a lot of you people. We want a ship to ride. And we want a captain. But more important than that… we all want to ride together."

"There are some things you can't do alone. But they become easy with friends beside you."

Come on, 'Lai. What do any of us know about things being easy?

"This was the lesson we learned when we launched those ships."

"It was power. And we misused that power. We turned our friends and our followers against each other."

Wow, you only just realised? Am I the only one of us that didn't turn into a complete idiot the moment we separated? No… I'm not, sadly. In fact, I'm the only one who did. They made something of their lives… I just crashed- ran away from everything I knew… I just wanted out.

And we were on at Nooj for being a Deathseeker… What must I sound like?

"Forgive us."

I did…

"Somehow we forgot. There's a much larger ship out there. One that we've been riding ever since we were born. That ship is Spira."

"No one knows where our voyage will lead us. But I do know one thing: One way or another, we will get by. We'll go on living. The Calm will continue."

And everyone cheered. Because they believed him- just like they'd believed Yuna two years ago. Me? I'd stopped believing things like that a long time ago- but still, I couldn't help but hope. You know, inside.

"Just one more thing: We all owe thanks to a very special lady."

The audience cheered louder and I looked over at Yuna- she was blushing, as usual.

"Yeah, you all know who I'm talking about. We really hoped that she could be here today."

That's when I saw the camera- Yuna saw it too. She smiled, and waved.

"It's time for me to go home!" she said brightly.

"She left a message. She said she's going home. So farewell but not goodbye!"

And onto the ship… Yevon, Brother'll do anything for the dramatics.

"See you next time, Kiddies! Yeehaw!"

The Celsius zoomed overhead and we were off, back to Besaid. I waved at Baralai… uhm… and Nooj and Gippal, of course…

"Did we really have to leave like that?" Rikku whined, "just think of the party we're missing!"

Thinking… not caring.

"I think we party enough, don't you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Brother! Higher!" Yuna yelled.

Again with the dramatics…

"Roger!"

"Brother! Faster!"

"Rogerr!"

"I can't hear you!"

"Rogerrrrrrrr!"

And just when I thought our perfect ending couldn't be any cheesier… we landed on Besaid and there was Mr Blondie Blitzer. Yuna jumped out and ran to meet him, all "are you real?" They hugged and Rikku and I laughed loudly.

"Hey! Get a room, you two!"

Look, it's Daddy- and everyone else on the island.

"Wassup?"

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus yelled- I think I like him already.

"Hiya!" Rikku called out, giggling, and she grabbed my hand- chasing after the others as they raced for the shore.

"Whoa! Lu!" Tidus was exclaiming, gaping, as Riks and I joined the group. "Don't tell me dis cute little guy is Wakka's?! Who could've possibly guessed that you and Wakka… oh, yeah! That's right! Me!"

Lulu smiled discreetly and the crowd, who seemed to have appeared simply for drama's sake, dispersed.

"Nice ta see ya, brudda," said Wakka.

"What's his name, eh?"

"Vidina," said Lulu.

"It's Al Bhed," Rikku squeaked.

"Okay, so I never found all the Al Bhed Primers," said Tidus, "you don't have to rub it in- what does it mean?"

"Future," said a voice behind us all.

"Gippy! What'cha doing here?!" asked Rikku brightly, spinning around.

"The three of us took the ferry from Luca," said Nooj.

"Gippal had to bribe the boatman," said Baralai, "he didn't want to leave the party."

"Who would?" sighed Gippal, mock forlornly.

"But something told us that we had to be here," said Baralai, grinning.

"So this is Mr Right, Lady Yuna?" asked Nooj, nodding at Tidus.

"Sure am!" said Tidus, "nice to meet you!"

"This is Tidus," said Yuna, smiling.

Gippal grinned, "this is Nooj and 'Lai, and I'm Gippal- Rikku's boyfriend."

"Are not!" cried Rikku, punching him in the arm playfully.

Gippal rubbed it, mock hurt.

"Come on, ya," said Wakka, "let's get back to the village- Lu's got dinner waiting."

"Lulu cooked?" said Tidus, eyes bugging, "what'd ya do? Brainwash her?"

"Wha?" said Wakka, obviously not getting it.

"Let's just go," said Lulu, putting a hand on his arm, smilingly.

"Hey, Gullwings!" Yuna called, "wanna eat!"

"Bro-ther wan-na eeeeeeeeat!" yelled Brother and Buddy, Barkeep and Shinra ran after him.

-

"So basically, you lazy twit," I said, chuckling as me, Rikku, Gippal, Baralai, Yuna and her official fiancée sat around the fire in Besaid that evening, "you've been sleeping for the past two years and finally decided to pop back, after we got rid of Shuyin and his machina buddy, Vegnagun?"

"That's pretty much it," Tidus agreed.

It was getting pretty late now, everyone else had gone to bed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep… or rather- Rikku wouldn't be able to sleep, thus keeping Yuna and I awake all night.

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now," said Yuna, yawning, and, despite Rikku's initial protests, she was excused.

When I, however, made to leave, I was ruthlessly denied and forced back down. Tidus left soon after and I resolved not to check on him or Yuna during the night…

"Please, Rikku, I'm tired and it's late, okay?"

"Oh, fiiine," Rikku conceded. "I suppose you wanna go to bed too, Baralai?"

"Yeah," Baralai admitted, "is there anywhere I can stay?"

"Duh, the temple," said Rikku, "it's, like, huge."

"Can I go too, Riks?" asked Gippal.

"Nu-uh!" Rikku giggled, "you're staying with me!"

"Uhm… lucky me…?"

I laughed softly, "night, Ree- goodnight, Gippal."

"See ya, man," Baralai chuckled sadly, "good luck."

"Meanie," said Rikku, chucking a twig at him, and we left.

-

I'm not going to say that the short walk to the temple tired me at all… I think it was the short walk to the temple combined with the day I'd just had and the fact that it was past midnight that exhausted me. And as I stumbled on the stairs and fell against Baralai it sure didn't seem like that outrageous a response… but maybe that was the fatigue talking.

"Hey, Paine, are you okay?" he asked, helping me up.

"Call it … over exertion," I mumbled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

I felt his arm come around me and closed my eyes, letting him support me easily. It was a once in a lifetime thing- it'd never happen again… but at that moment I just felt so safe. You can't even imagine…

He led me into the temple, and to the room to the right of the Cloister of Trials, helping me to sit down on the bed there. I let go of his hand reluctantly, "Baralai, in the drawer over there- there ought to be one of Rikku's nightgowns from when she stayed last, can you pass it to me?" I pointed vaguely.

It was a disgusting, lemon yellow, frilly thing, but I honestly wasn't too concerned about the colour as long as I didn't have to sleep in my warrior Dressphere.

I began to pull my complicated top over my head and was too tired to register Baralai's dignified cough for a moment, "don't leave," I murmured, giving up, "there's a clip at the back of my top that I need help with."

Baralai fumbled with it, his hands somewhat shaky. Maybe he was tired too. The top fell loose and I pulled it over my head easily.

"Uhm, Paine…?"

I nodded, pulling Rikku's nightgown on before removing my pants, "you can go now."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and curled up sleepily.

Baralai nodded, and I felt his hand on my cheek for a moment before he removed it and I heard the sound of his footsteps fading away, "night, Paine," he said softly, pausing it the door.

I'm sure my response was quite unintelligible but he seemed to accept it and he left.

Slowly, I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing my eyes again and falling straight to sleep.

-

I woke up around ten the next day, rather disorientated. Okay, the Celsius was way out on the beach and I was here because… Vegnagun was gone? Wow… okay… What now?

"Hey, Painey! Wake up!" came Rikku's voice from outside and I tumbled out of bed to open the door.

"I thought I left my nightie in here," she giggled, "it suits you."

"It's not my colour," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Neither is anything but black," said Rikku, mimicking my eyeroll. "Whatever, have you got anything planned for today?"

"Going home?" I said.

"Home?" said Rikku.

"I have an apartment in Bevelle waiting for me," I said easily.

"Oooh! Can I visit?"

"Don't tell me you're a homeless tramp?" I said.

"Nah," said Rikku, "but I'm not in a hurry to see Cid anytime soon- can I stay with you?"

Okay, so I had two extra rooms and a couch- that does not mean I had any desire whatsoever for them to be filled.

"Sure," I sighed, "but anything you wreck, you pay for."

"Ooooh! Thankies, Painey!"

"Whatever," I turned around and changed quickly, before shoving the nightgown back at Rikku and walking out to meet the rest of them.

Damn, they're not _still_ partying, are they?

Everyone was out on the beach, swarming Yuna and Tidus… oh right- wedding preparations. I waved and left. I so did not need to be here…

"Are you leaving too?" asked Baralai behind her.

"Home- or wedding preparations. I dunno, 'Lai."

"Right," said Baralai, grinning. "I suppose I should have known. You live in Bevelle, don't you?"

"Ever since before the Squad," I said.

"Right, uhm, me too."

"_Really_?" I said, mock astounded, "because I thought the Praetor of New Yevon would live in Sanubia Sands."

"Uhm… what?"

"It's called sarcasm."

"Okay… so, are you leaving right now?"

"Yeah," I said, "as soon as Rikku packs up- and I have to get a few things from the airship too."

"Rikku's coming?"

"She doesn't want to go back to Home and face her father," I explained.

"Oh. Do you want me to help you pack?"

"Help Rikku," I said, and found that he looked rather put out. "She has more things."

"Oh, I see," said Rikku, and he hurried ahead of me.

I trailed back to the airship, somewhat absent-mindedly.

"Hey-lo, Pai-aine!" Brother said loudly as I entered, Buddy waved briefly and Shinra nodded generally in my direction.

I passed them silently and went up to the lounge, where my few belongings were stored in the tiny dresser by my bed. I saw Rikku, next to me, piling and endless stream of things into Baralai's arms and I wondered if Lulu hadn't put a spell on her drawers.

Baralai threw me a helpless look and I grinned at him, taking out the few outfits and belongings that I, myself, had brought and stuffing them into my bag, under the bed.

In a matter of seconds, I was ready and waiting for them both.

Baralai dumped Rikku's things into her bag and helped her to zip it up, "I'll tell Brother we're ready, then," he said, grateful to be out of there.

I grinned as he left and Rikku gave me an odd look.

"You like Baralai," she said slowly.

"What?" I said, "of course I like him- he's a good friend."

Rikku sighed loudly, "noooo- I mean, you _liiike_ him, like him."

"Please," I snorted, "I just like watching him suffer."

"Yeah, right," said Rikku and I rolled my eyes as I followed her to the Bridge.

Me and Baralai? Yeah, right! We were friends- we'd _always_ been friends. Me and Baralai? No way… No chance… None at all. _So there!_

-

"Aww! Painey! Your little house is so cute!"

I ignored her, closing the door to my apartment behind us both. It was almost seven, now. Brother had stopped off at Luca to lunch and then spent a couple of hours complaining about having to leave his scary blonde stripper friend.

"There's a room down there you can use," I said, pointing down the hall vaguely.

"Thankies, Painey!" she exclaimed, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Okay! Okay! Get off!"

Rikku squealed loudly, backed off, and skipped down the hall. Yevon, I'll never be able to sleep again.

"Rikku looks excited," said Baralai, from the doorway.

"Did you follow us here?" I asked, cocking my head to one side irritably.

"Yeah," he said brightly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Rikku'll be unpacking for the next few days, judging from the size of her bag, so nothing's happening around here," I said.

"No problem," said Baralai, "have you got a piece of paper?"

"Uhm… sure," I said, tearing a page out of a nearby notebook and tossing a pen in his general direction.

He caught it easily and I leaned over his shoulder to see what he was writing.

Hey, Riks- 

_I'm going out tonight- back late. Happy unpacking._

_Xx-Paine-xX_

"What?" I said, confused.

Baralai ignored me, fumbling through my bag and pulling out my Trainer Dressphere, holding it out to me, "leave the bird here and lets go."

I changed and petted Flurry on the head before looking over at Baralai, "where are we going?"

"This place I used to go in my pre-Squad days," said Baralai, eyes sparkling.

"It's not a club, is it?" I whined, "I hate clubs."

"Just come on!"

Baralai tacked the note to the wall and took my hand, practically pulling me out the door. Well this was going to be an odd night.

-

"Hey," said Baralai, walking straight to the front of the que and grinning at the club's bouncer, "are you gonna let me and my friend in, Ted?"

"Invitation only," said the bouncer, looking serious for a moment, before unfolding his arms and laughing, "hey, anything for you, 'Lai."

He stared at me for a moment then gawped, "Paine, nice to see you!"

"Hello, Edward," I sighed.

"You know Paine?" asked Baralai.

"Hardly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"She used to come here heaps," said the bouncer. "She was a singer."

"Seriously?!" said Baralai, eyes bugging.

"Yes," I snapped, "now let's just go in."

"Hey, Paine, are you getting up on stage tonight?" asked the bouncer.

"No," I said coldly.

"I bet everyone remembers you- the whole crew's here. And Milo'd do anything to get you to sing again."

"Don't you need something to do now that the Gullwings are shot?" Baralai asked.

"Not this," I said harshly, and I pushed past them both, into the club.

Baralai laughed and followed me in.

"So you were a singer, Paine?" said Baralai as we made our way through to the bar.

"That," I said, "was a very long time ago."

"Far too long," said a gruff voice behind me. I knew it immediately.

"Milo," I said, turning around to face the club's long-time owner.

"And I thought I'd be the one showing you around," Baralai chuckled.

"No way," said Milo, "Painey here is famous."

"Since when?"

"Well, famous with us underdogs, anyway," said Milo, shaking his head, "the Praetor of New Yevon is better off listening to his classical music, eh?"

"Hey!" said Baralai, sounding put out and I laughed, "you don't know how much you stand out around here, do you, 'Lai?"

"Wha?"

"Your robes," I told him. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

Baralai grinned sheepishly.

"Don't you worry, Paine, I'll take care of him," said Milo, grinning and before I could ask what he meant, he had dragged Baralai out to a side room. I ordered a water and waited for them to return, staggering as I saw Baralai emerged from the crowd in a tight black singlet and long white cargo pants. _Damn_… he looked _hot_.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" said Milo, grinning.

I nodded speechlessly and licked my lips to check if I was drooling. Thank Yevon, no, but it was really close, "uhm… wow…"

Milo gave me an odd look and laughed.

"There's just one condition," said Baralai, sounding rather evil.

"What?"

"I got dressed up, so now you have to sing."

"I never agreed to that!" I said quickly.

"You didn't have to," said Milo, and I gasped as he pinned my arms to my sides and practically dragged me onto the stage.

"Baralai!" I hissed, but he just waved and grinned.

Still keeping a large, brown hand on my arm, Milo took the microphone and coughed loudly into it, "we've got a special treat for you tonight, guys- look who's back!" I felt myself being thrust centrestage and Milo grinned, "yeah, you know her- you love her- it's _Paine Keller_!"

My Yevon, I have a stinking fan club.

"What'll you be singing for us tonight?" asked Milo and I rolled my eyes before sighing softly.

"Is the old band still here?"

"Ready to go," said Milo, "they can still play every song."

"Okay then," I said, trying to ignore Baralai's eyes on me from the crowd. I turned to Milo, "tell them, 'A Thousand Miles'."

Milo grinned and mere seconds later the music started up behind me. I turned my head to look and saw the guys smiling at me.

Okay, Paine. Okay. Baralai's not in the crowd. It's just like before. Just like before…

-

"_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

-

"_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

-

"_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

-

"_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

-

"_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

-

"_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

-

"_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

-

"_If I could fall_

Into the sky 

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

-

"_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go_

_I, I_

_Don't..._

-

"_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound_

-

"_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I still need you_

_And I still miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

-

"_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

-

"_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight"_

-

I'm not looking at Baralai… just in his general direction. It's not like I care that he's clapping and yelling and I _definitely_ don't care about how undeniably hot he looks dressed like he is.

But something in my chest burned hot when I saw him grinning at me.

"Ladies and Germs, Paine Keller," said Milo, slapping me on the shoulder as he appeared beside me with another microphone.

Applause. Damn, it's been so long since people have applauded me like that. You have _no idea_ what it feels like.

I bowed clumsily and scampered off stage, immediately surrounded by people. Okay, now- enough with the praise. I've got to find Baralai.

"Has anyone seen which way the Praetor went?" I asked, exasperated, trying to get out of the crowd.

"The hottie with the silver hair?" said one girl, "he just went out into the courtyard."

I ducked and ran.

"Hey! Come back!"

Escaping into the night air, I shoved a potted plant in front of the door and leaned back against the wall, breathing heavily.

"The price of fame," chuckled Baralai and I looked up to see him coming towards me.

"You have," I panted, "no idea."

Then I realised I was saying this to, most likely, the most well known politician in all of Spira and laughed.

"You really are good, Paine," he said sincerely and I blushed.

Damn, I do _not_ blush.

"Uhm… thanks," I said.

"Well, I'd better go and get my robes," he said, grinning, "it's getting late."

"I think you look better like this," I said and he laughed.

"Was that a compliment?"

"You weren't exactly poking fun at me either," I said defensively, then chuckled a little at the stupidity of it.

We moved the pot plant and went back inside, Baralai slinging his Praetor robes over one arm, not bothered to change. The other arm, he put around me as we left the club, with one last goodbye to Milo and the gang.

"Come back and sing for us again soon," he said and I rolled my eyes.

Baralai squeezed my shoulder a little and I grinned, "_maybe_," I said.

Milo looked at Baralai and nodded curtly, "see that she does."

"Oh, I will," said Baralai and I glared at him evilly as we left. "Come on," he said, "I'll walk you home."

And for the next five minutes I had to deal with Baralai's arm around my shoulders, which, okay, was not an _unpleasant_ experience as much as it was distracting. Then we got back and I realised something else. It was past three in the morning and I'd left my keys inside.

"Rikku," I called, knocking on the door. "Rikku?"

Damn it all…

Baralai laughed and kicked my doormat aside to reveal a spare key.

Damn, had that been there for the past four years?

"I thought so," he said, picking it up.

"I don't remember putting it there," I said.

"Then maybe Rikku has incredible foresight," said Baralai, grinning.

"Maybe."

He handed me the key but I didn't open the door, just stood there, staring at him.

Damn, he was hot…

"_You like Baralai," she said slowly._

"_What?" I said, "of course I like him- he's a good friend."_

_Rikku sighed loudly, "noooo- I mean, you **liiike** him, like him."_

No way. No way. No way.

Baralai leaned forward slowly and kissed me.

Oh, Yevon, yes.

I smiled shakily and he dropped the robes on his arm to hold me gently- so, so gently...

"Paine…"

I closed my eyes slowly, "Baralai…"

Then the door opened.

"Somebody knocking?"

My eyes snapped over.

"Uhm, yes," I said quickly, bending down and passing Baralai back his robes, not looking at him, "goodnight, Baralai."

I hurried inside and flashed him a quick smile before closing the door.

"You and Baralai?" said Rikku, crossing her arms and grinning at me.

I smiled too, blushing a little, "something like that," I said shyly.

"Finally."


End file.
